


Kinky Kill La Kill Harem 18+

by DarkCompulsion



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Kudos: 4





	Kinky Kill La Kill Harem 18+

Name: Y/N Jiyu.

I don't know much about Kill La Kill so I'm gonna watch it. Only reason I'm starting this story is because I saw some good hentai for it.


End file.
